


loving you has no limits

by rospeaks



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Fainting, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, when your android boyfriend loves you too much to stop fucking you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: "You're tired," RK900 says. "We can stop."It's a half-hearted suggestion. They both know that they aren't going to stop, but RK900 likes to force Gavin to double down on his decisions. It makes it harder for Gavin to argue that he didn't want it later, once he's regained the energy to fight.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955842
Comments: 14
Kudos: 221





	loving you has no limits

This is what RK900 likes most about Gavin Reed: he's so very... human. It's in his irrationality, in his emotions, and in his foolish insistence of hiding both (and failing). It's in his limits, of which there are so many, but also in his inability to accept those limits all the same.

It's here, in this moment. When Gavin should acknowledge that he can go no further, and yet--

"More," he says. "You can keep going."

Gavin clutches weakly at RK900's thighs. His legs, splayed open around RK900's waist, don't so much as twitch as RK900 moves between them. The last time they'd been tight around RK900, holding him close and spurring him on, had been approximately half an hour ago. 

RK900 pushes a hand through the sweat that's gathered over Gavin's chest. "You're tired," he says. "We can stop." 

It's a half-hearted suggestion. They both know that they aren't going to stop, but RK900 likes to force Gavin to double down on his decisions. It makes it harder for Gavin to argue that he didn't want it later, once he's regained the energy to fight.

"Did I fucking stutter," Gavin spits, though without his usual venom. He doesn't quite have the breath for it, still. "I told you before. Fuck me until you want to stop."

RK900 smiles. "You did tell me that." 

A creeping edge of sadism laces the tone of his words. He knows that Gavin has a hard time accepting that RK900 wants him - that he's capable of it, not just when the moment hits just right, but all the time. That RK900 has no intention of ever putting a stop to this fervent, consistent desire. It is the part of RK900 that bloomed in the wake of his deviance, and it is a treasure to RK900 almost as much as Gavin himself is. Because of that, he's happy to remind Gavin of it at any time, to show that the breadth of RK900's love for him is too much for any one being to carry alone. To show that, even when Gavin's limits prove him too weak to keep going, RK900 will carry on loving him even beyond that.

RK900 backs off a little -- to which Gavin gives a little noise of protest until he realizes that RK900 is merely making space to pull Gavin's legs over his shoulders. RK900 looks between them to assess how much more Gavin's body might be able to take. The bright red mouth of Gavin's hole flinches reflexively when RK900 taps it with the tip of his cock, but only seems to gape wider as it relaxes. Above that, Gavin's balls hang low, and his cock remains limp along the crease of his thigh. His torso is streaked and puddled with come, but most of it has already dried. 

Setting his cock just within Gavin's entrance, RK900 says, "Last chance."

Gavin huffs a little. "You say that every time," he mutters. 

When Gavin lifts his trembling arms up, RK900 doesn't hesitate to fall forward into them, to fold Gavin in half and slide close until they're forehead to forehead. Gavin wraps his arms around RK900's neck and shakes underneath RK900's weight. The noise he makes when RK900's cock sinks all the way in is a soft, breathless whine. 

"I won't stop," RK900 says, already moving. Gavin nods frantically, eyes squeezed so tightly shut that tears threaten at the corners. "Gavin, I love you. I won't stop."

"Fuck," Gavin wheezes. "You--"

Whatever else Gavin intends to say gets lost in the moan that follows. RK900 maintains his thrusts at a steady pace, not so fast as to cause hurt, but not so slow that Gavin might complain about it. Even so, Gavin's breath hitches out of him with every thrust, and RK900 watches in fascination as a dark flush starts to creep over Gavin's shoulders. 

Gavin tilts his head in a feeble attempt for a kiss and barely manages a brush of their lips before the muscles in his neck give out. He looks so forlorn that RK900 simply has to crush themselves closer, has to take from Gavin the kiss he so desperately wants to give, even when Gavin's mouth is only able to hang slackly open to provide it.

Pleasure sinks into RK900's circuits like a low, rolling wave. The soft, plush give of Gavin's mouth. The searing heat of his body clutching sweetly around his cock. There's no experience like it that RK900 has ever felt -- something that seems so purely physical and yet what tips him over the edge is the sound of his name on Gavin's lips.

"Nines--ah--"

RK900 spills deep with a staticky groan, sensors temporarily spitting out errors along the edge of his coding. It's only after he withdraws that he realizes that Gavin is quiet and still. RK900 lets Gavin's legs fall from his shoulders and stretches out next to him, carding his fingers through Gavin's hair to get a good look at his face.

Though his face is still a bit pink and his mouth is wet and abused from kisses, Gavin appears to be happily unconscious. RK900 gently touches the corner of Gavin's satisfied smile and helplessly kisses him again, gently so as not to rouse him again. Then, after taking a few minutes to clean them both up and turn out the lights, RK900 returns to bed and pulls Gavin against his side before entering a low power state.

He'll give Gavin a chance to rest for now, but he wants to be ready whenever Gavin shows signs of waking. 

He'd promised not to stop, after all.


End file.
